The Bet
by miano53
Summary: After insulting Terra, Luneth  the Onion Knight , Firion and Zidane makes a bet with Tifa that involves dress making. All doesn't go well as they have no idea how to make one...


_I had to do this one. After hearing about what happened in Final Fantasy VII that involved Cloud…and a dress, I had to do it. And I also saw a bit of the Fresh Prince episode about Carlton wearing a dress due a bet. As usual, I own nothing. So, enjoy._

_-miano53_

The Bet

_A Random Day at the Warriors of Cosmos's headquarters, 2 p.m.…_

Terra, who was trying on one of her new dresses, kept coming out of her room and asking Luneth (the Onion Knight) if he like the dress or not. This time, the dress was an elegant red ball gown. "How about this one?" she asked him.

"It's okay…I guess," Luneth said.

"Okay? Just okay?" Terra asked, looking a bit worried.

"I don't know why you're obsessing over clothes. If you don't want my opinion, why don't you ask Tifa or something?" Luneth asked, getting a bit annoyed.

"Did someone call me?" Tifa asked, coming in the hall.

"Yeah. Terra here's having trouble deciding on a dress. I don't know why you girls always do that," Luneth said.

"What do you mean, 'you girls'?" Tifa asked.

"I'm just asking why is it so hard for you all to decide on clothes. Seriously, we can pick an outfit within 30 seconds," Luneth said, referring to all the men (minus Kuja) in the universe.

"You know Kuja can't pick outfits in less than 30 seconds," Terra said.

"We all know that," Firion said, walking in the hall.

He looked at Tifa's face and knew something was about to go down. "Firion, Luneth…we'll make a little bet with you," Tifa said.

"Ooh, a bet! Can I join?" Zidane said, rushing into the room after hearing the word "bet".

"Okay, you're on," Luneth said.

"Wait! You didn't hear what it was first!" Terra yelled. The two women then went into the room and began discussing what the bet should be.

After a bit of deliberation, they came out and said, "We've decided that you all shall make a designer dress for the bet. If it doesn't meet our standards, which is Cosmos's approval, than we win and you have to wear dresses of our choosing. If you win…"

"You'll have to go out on date with…" Zidane was about to say.

"No and no, Zidane," Tifa said, crushing his dreams.

Zidane's tail drooped down in sadness and Tifa said, "If you all win, we'll do all your laundry…ew, for a month…"

"Deal! Deal!" Firion and Luneth quickly said.

"This is gonna be easy-peasy," Zidane said.

"But here's the catch. You cannot go to the store and buy an outfit. You have to make it yourself. If we see a designer tag on the dress, you lose. And if you don't have it by tomorrow afternoon at 2, you lose. So, find a manikin, some fabric and have fun," Tifa said.

The girls then left, leaving the boys awestruck…

* * *

><p><em>Two hours later, 4 p.m….<em>

The three, even though they knew they could get killed, headed to see Kuja. After arriving at the Edge of Madness, the three looked around to see if any other Warriors of Chaos was in the vicinity. "And pray tell, why did you call me?" Kuja asked, walking up to them.

"We need your help," Zidane said.

"For what?" Kuja asked.

"The girls made a bet with us," Luneth replied.

"And?" Kuja said.

"And we have to make a designer dress for them by tomorrow afternoon or else we'll have to wear a dress of their choosing," Firion explained. That piqued Kuja's interest.

"Well, if you are designing a dress, you'll need a manikin, some fine fabrics and sowing string," Kuja said. Within moments, he teleported and reappeared seconds later to give the teens said items.

"Er, where did you get all this?" Zidane asked.

"Details, details. Just make a dress that meets the girls' approval. Oh and take these fashion magazines," Kuja said, handing the three fashion magazines.

Firion, Zidane and Luneth looked on the cover and saw that Kuja's face was on the cover of one of them. "What the deuce, man?" Zidane yelled.

"Just shut up and go already," Kuja said, annoyed that people didn't appreciate his…"appearance".

The boys then left, heading back to headquarters…

* * *

><p><em>Three hours later, 7 p.m….<em>

The three sat in Zidane's room, confused on how to make a dress. The books that Kuja gave them brought ideas, but it didn't teach them how to make one. "Man, this sucks. We don't have a manikin or anything," Zidane said, sighing.

"Well, we could always get one of the manikins that's roaming around outside," Luneth said.

"Nah, they'll try to kill us if we try to capture one," Zidane said.

"Then what can we do? Because I'm not wearing a dress!" Firion said, nearly yelling. The door opened and Cloud peeked into the room.

"Dinner," was all he said. He then looked down and saw the fashion magazines.

His face blanched due to bad memories of…the events of Final Fantasy VII and wearing dresses. Remembering Cloud's…"experience" in dress wearing, the three lunged at Cloud, knocking the poor guy out.

A bit later, Cloud woke up, wearing a sorry excuse for a dress. The sleeves were tattered, the bow was upside down on the dress and the silk and satin fabric had a flower pattern on it. 'I'm gonna kill them,' was all Cloud could think.

"Well, what do you think?" Zidane asked Firion.

"Hmm, it needs more rose patterns," Firion said.

"Nah, it needs more bows," Luneth said.

"I hate you…" Cloud muttered.

"It doesn't even look like a dress," Cecil said, in the room as he was invited in for his opinion.

"Well, it could've been worse," Firion said.

"That's it! FIND YOUR OWN MANIKIN!" Cloud yelled. He attempted to get up, but was electrocuted as he did.

"What was that?" he asked.

"Oh we put a collar on your neck so you wouldn't escape. If you try to take it off, you'll get electrocuted," Luneth said.

"Where did you get something like that from?" Cecil asked.

"From Kuja," Zidane replied.

* * *

><p><em>The next afternoon, 1:56 p.m…<em>

Terra, Tifa, and the other warriors of Cosmos (including Cosmos herself) sat in the living room, waiting to see who won the bet. "They only have four minutes, then we win!" Terra said happily.

Firion, Luneth and Zidane rushed down the stairs and Luneth nodded at Cecil to put in some classical music (Tchaikovsky: Piano Concerto No. 1). "Come down, please," Luneth yelled up the stairs.

The thing everyone least expected happened. Due to the event, Warrior's jaw dropped. Kain dropped his laundry (he had just came in). Bartz stared at it. Squall attempted to avert his gaze. Laguna started taking pictures. Vaan choked on his sandwich. Prishe dropped her spicy hot tacos. Tidus and Yuna stifled laughter and Jecht spat his coffee on Lightning.

Cloud, who had on the black, ball-room style dress with a red ribbon on the back and a red rose pattern on the bottom of the dress, walked down the stairs. He had the a mixed look of pure hatred and fear on his face. As he walked down, Firion said, "Cloud Strife is wearing an elegant, yet masculine silk and satin combination. Designed by Zidane Luneth LeFirion."

"Model it!" Tifa yelled, laughing.

Cloud begrudgingly did (looking a lot like a model) and Luneth said, "The shoes are genuine black leather. Provided by Cecil St. LaHarvey."

Cloud glared at Cecil and he said, "What? They asked me to get some shoes from my wife's collection."

"And the red crystal jewelry was provided by Cosmos's Crystal Collections. For every occasion, be it weddings, funerals, or prom, get your jewelry at Cosmos's Crystal Collections," Zidane said, sounding like a spokesperson.

Cloud glared at everyone while the others laughed. "Cloud…um, dude, and I use that term loosely…What are you wearing?" Jecht asked.

"He's wearing the dress we made. And, it seems that we won the bet," Luneth said.

"Hmm…" Cosmos said, looking at Cloud. Terra and Tifa was hoping that something was wrong with the dress.

Sadly, Cosmos said, "I like it. And this was your first attempt at dress making?"

"Yeah," the three said.

"Well, it looks like you'll have to do my laundry," Zidane said, sitting down and leaning back.

"I like the scent of roses for my shirts. It's my pick-me-up every morning," Firion said, also sitting down.

"And I would like for my underwear to be soft with the smell of the fresh air," Luneth said.

Tifa and Terra sighed until they heard a, "Wait a second…"

Cosmos looked on the back of the dress and saw a designer tag. The dress was from Vera Wang. "Huh? You bought it?" Cosmos said.

"I told you they wouldn't buy it," Cloud muttered.

"Well, since you all bought the dress…you'll have to wear the same dress Cloud is wearing," Tifa said.

"What? Heck no! I'll kill ya dead!" the three yelled.

"And Cecil, you'll have to wear it too," Terra said.

"W-wait a second! I was called in for my opinion only! I didn't even know about the bet!" Cecil said.

"Well, you still were apart of it. Cloud, you can take the dress off now and give it to Zidane," Tifa said.

"YES! I TOLD YOU THAT YOU'D RUE THE DAY YOU PUT ME IN A DRESS!" Cloud yelled in triumph and ran up the stairs.

* * *

><p><em>Later…<em>

Terra waited outside of Luneth's room for him to come out. "Luneth, come out. It's only for a few pictures," she said.

"No!" Luneth yelled.

"Firion, Cecil and Zidane already went through it. We're just waiting for you," Terra told him.

"I said no!" Luneth yelled.

Terra then motioned for Cloud to break the door down. He did and dragged Luneth out by his feet. "NO! NO! I don't wanna go! Don't make me do it!" Luneth cried.

The poor boy was in the dress that was exactly like Cloud's and he was dragged into the living room. There, cameras flashed and just about everyone took pictures on Luneth in the dress. After it was over, he said, "There, are you happy now, Terra?"

"Not quite," Terra said, smiling sweetly (which was actually evilly).

Later that night, the pictures of the losers in dresses were posted all on fan websites, social media sites and even news networks. Unbeknownst to them, Terra had magicked a Vera Wang tag on the back of Cloud's dress that day. In other words, she cheated.

* * *

><p><em>Well, that's what happens if you lose a bet against us girls. We'll find loopholes and everything to find a factor for our opponents to lose XD<em>


End file.
